


Freeing Will

by kennisqueer



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Gore, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Hannibal, Will Graham - Freeform, bjs and cuddles, submissive boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennisqueer/pseuds/kennisqueer
Summary: Who knew murder could be so freeing?





	Freeing Will

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the smut :)

After a terrible night alone Will decided to visit Hannibal. There wasn’t a time where he wasn’t allowed in and fed. Hannibal would even go as far as to make meals days in advance so Will would take better care of himself. 

Will usually would knock, but after hearing groans he assumed he had company. However, Will entered when he heard a final wail. He removed his gun from his holster, opting for a safer approach. 

As he approached Hannibal’s home office he could hear classical music grow louder. Will was more concerned about how silent the room was despite the music. There was no shuffling, tapping, or creaks of wood. 

Taking a deep breath, Will opens the door. He pointed his gun towards the right where he heard a small creak, but then he felt an arm wrap around his neck. Will fought back, dropping his gun in the process. He was so consumed with fighting back that he barely noticed the man on a metal table. 

Will finally managed to slip from his grasp, wasting no time to grab his gun. But He grabbed it first. “Dr. Lecter?” Hannibal smiled lightly, grabbing the butt of the gun, and punching Will in the throat. 

Will tried to collect his wits as his own gun was now pulled on him. “You’re gonna kill this man, Will.” Hannibal instructed, watching Will’s confliction painted on his face. 

“What? Dr. Lecter, what the hell is going on here?” Will attempted to walk closer to Hannibal, but he placed the gun to his temple. “I’m sorry, Will.” Hannibal knocked Will out, carrying his unconscious body to another room.

When Will awakens his vision is blurry, but he can make out Hannibal crouching in front of him. “When you killed him, Will, you said you felt power. He haunts you everyday, this is your chance to kill again. To feel power.” Will stands from the rickety chair, pushing Hannibal of the way to reveal the infamous murderer. 

Will didn’t hesitate to take advantage of the man’s restraints. He tightened them, watching in fascination with how quickly his hands turn purple. Hannibal tapped his shoulder lightly, handing him a knife. 

He cut into the man’s abdomen, blood spewing out. Will chuckled at how fearful the man looked, cutting deeper. When he finally cut deep enough he fished out his liver. Hannibal watched carefully at his techniques. 

“Don’t die on me now, there’s so much more things to indulge in.” Will said, grasping his sunken body. Then he sliced his upper lip off, taking time into consideration Hannibal hacked at his hips. Blood flowed freely, and Will watched the life leave his eyes. 

Blinking rapidly, he now saw Alana Bloom hung before him, but he felt no remorse. There was only indescribable pleasure; it freed him from his past life.

Hannibal led him to one of his bathrooms leaving him to clean up. While he bathed leisurely, Hannibal drew Will completely bare, his eyes red with tears and ropes irritating his skin. The ropes were wrapped around his thighs, connecting to the rope on his arms. He had a gag in his mouth, drool spilling onto Hannibal’s leather shoes. 

Hannibal could hardly contain himself with the piece he drew. The other things were a lot more distant, only showing bits of Will’s flesh that Hannibal desired. 

Will entered the man’s bedroom, sweatpants hung loosely from his hips with one of Hannibal’s plain button ups. “I hope you don’t mind. Didn’t bring extra.” Hannibal’s breath hitched in his throat, but he dismissed it casually with a wave. 

“Are you working?” Will asked, his fingertips thumping against his arm. “No. Drawing.” Will walked towards him to examine it, but Hannibal quickly shoved a different paper in front of it. “Let me see it.” Will moved Hannibal’s hand away from the paper, shuffling it to the page. 

“Oh.” Hannibal stood from his position, taking Will’s chin into his hand. He kissed his cheek softly. “I do not wish to make you participate in any actions that make you uncomfortable.” Hannibal runs his fingers through the boy’s hair. 

“I -I it doesn’t make me uncomfortable, Dr. Lecter.” Hannibal smiled softly, grasping Will more firmly now. “You now refer to me as Sir or Master understand?” Hannibal orders, a grimace painted against Will’s face because of the pressure put on his chin. 

“Yes, Master.”   
“Good boy.” 

Hannibal begins to palm at Will’s growing erection. He leans into the touch, moaning into the crook of the older man’s neck. “Please. More” Hannibal grabs Will roughly by his hair, “Begging is awfully rude, Pet.” The dominant circled the tip of his cock agonizingly slow. 

It wasn’t long before he started to paw at his dominant’s dress pants. If he couldn’t get release he wanted to at least make him feel good. However, Hannibal had other plans. He pushed the boy’s hand away, pulling the oversized sweatpants down. 

“Spit.” He ordered, it was humiliating. He began jerking slowly, hand squeezing his shaft. “Mm.. master.” The submissive could feel his release soon. The thought of Dr. Hannibal Lector, 6 feet of glory touching him made it approach even quicker. His cum coated the dom’s hand, spilling onto his shoes. 

If there was one thing Hannibal was known for it was his pristine looks. He was never caught dead out of a suit and dress shoes, but now they were ruined with Will’s aftermath. 

“Poor little slut. You could hardly wait for release, and now you’ve ruined my shoes.” Will lowered himself to the ground, cleaning up his mess. He looked straight up at him with doe eyes. 

“Can I help, sir?” Will gestured to his painful member restrained under his pants. Hannibal nodded carefully as Will unbuttoned his pants. His lapped at his cock through the fabric. The dominant tightened his grip on his hair, pulling him off his drool separating from the fabric. 

“I want to feel you, pet. Mon petit chon.” He chuckled softly.

After prepping Will with his fingers, Hannibal slid into his boy with ease. He fucked him quickly, grabbing him by his throat and nipping at his neck. With another thrust Hannibal came, helping Will through his own orgasm. The two laid still, consumed with pleasure. 

“Goodnight, Will.”  
“Goodnight, Sir.”


End file.
